malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Telorast and Curdle
Telorast and Curdle were ghosts imprisoned in a fragment of Kurald Emurlahn.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.59-61 Talk between the two suggested that they had been sent by Edgewalker, but they never elaborated exactly why.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.80 Cotillion said that they were "agents of Edgewalker".The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.91 Telorast and Curdle (who were probably originally female)The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.44-45/53The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.97 always appeared together. They had a long history of thievery.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.51/61 They appeared as shades of translucent flesh, with strangely luminescent bones and skeletal faces with black-pitted eyes.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.50 Another time they were noted as having faintly luminous eyes.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.123 In daylight, they became more difficult to see and risked some possibility of dissolution if they were not mindful.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.168 The pair took physical form by possessing bodies, livingThe Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.117-118 or dead.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.54 In the process, they "absorbed certain essences" and took on some of the innate characteristics of their host, such as an animal's behavioral traits.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.109The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.207 During possession, "memories seeped back and forth, yielding confusion and inconsistency."The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.61 Telorast and Curdle kept up a running conversation of insults, threats, lies, and half-truths between each other. They often seemed to shift between states of confusion and clarity. Underlying their seeming humour was a current of deadly menace, as they blurted out murderous threats between seemingly harmless observations. They hated Shadowthrone,The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.168 the new master of Shadow, who they claimed came to their prison to taunt them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.52 Reference was made to them previously having ruled: "'Good,' Curdle said, stretching out along the ruined wall and staring up at the strange stars. 'Because I want my throne back.'" However this may have been another lie or half truth. In The Bonehunters ] Apsalar found the two ghosts lingering over the corpses of two Tiste Andii chained in Shadow. The pair had been caught long ago while attempting to steal Shadowkeep's uncounted riches. They conversed with her in the language of the Tiste Andii.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.59 When Apsalar told Telorast and Curdle her name, they reacted with disbelief as they had personally known the actual Apsalar/Apsal'ara, whose name Apsalar had adoptedGardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, US TPB p.345-346 and who she did not resemble in the least. The confusion being cleared up, both Telorast and Curdle thereafter always referred to 'Apsalar' (the assassin) by the name "Not-Apsalar".The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.96The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, US HC p.490 Apsalar guided the ghosts to a gate to Ehrlitan where she immediately had to restrain them from seeking out new bodies to inhabit.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.61 Telorast and Curdle went on to accompany Apsalar on her travels. They took the opportunity to gain bodies when Apsalar visited Urko. His fossil collection included the skeletal bones of two crow-sized dinosaur-like, bipedal reptiles, which the two shades proceeded to possess. As the animation of the skeletons gave Urko new insight into the posture and movement of those reptiles, he agreed that they could keep them as a reward.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.207 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams As Fiddler conducted a reading of the Deck of Dragons in Letheras, Telorast and Curdle veered into two Elder Eleint, destroying a tavern in the city.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 3 Much later, they encountered Torrent and Olar Ethil, swearing their allegiance to the former after the latter told them she had no need of the two.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 21 In The Crippled God Telorast and Curdle followed Torrent and Olar Ethil, rarely making a sound in the presence of the two. During the climax of the novel, as the Otataral Dragon descended to the earth, the two were able to shift into the form of two elder dragons, joining Silchas Ruin, Tulas Shorn, Eloth, Ampelas and Kalse in defending the great dragon against the other Eleint. The two were greeted by Eloth who named them Telorast Anthras and Kerudas Karosias and called them 'Betrayers', causing Curdle to comment that those three (i.e. Eloth, Ampelas and Kalse) still hated them.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.821 In Fall of Light Telorast and Curdle were among the Eleint who entered Kurald Galain through the breach that Spinnock Durav and Calat Hustain and their Wardens saw above the Vitr. At some point after they entered Kurald Galain, Telorast assumed the form of an attractive Tiste woman and went to the Warden's winter fort where she had a brief conversation with Spinnock Durav and Calat Hustain. Curdle stayed at the Vitr close to the Gate where she met the Thel Akai warrior Kanyn Thrall and Ardata. She was later joined by Telorast. They were both there when Osserc and Scabandari arrived at the rent. Quotes Notes and references Category:Females Category:Eleint